ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clancy
Clancy is a man/insect who first appeared in Side Effects. Appearance He originally was a odd looking man with bluish skin and black hair kept long and messy and as well as a goatee. Also he had overgrown, yellowed fingernails and rotten teeth. In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 Pt. 1, however, he's now an insect, with green exoskeleton, yellow eye stalks, antennas, and wings on his back. 'Powers and Abilities' Clancy was first seen with the ability to talk and control any type of insect, though he can do this with any animal. His new insect form has sharp claws, a durable exoskeleton, and as well as be able to fly. He can travel undetected in a cloud of bugs, and can spew living bugs from his mouth. He is a dangerous combatant with arthropods proportionate speed, strength, and durability. 'Original Series' He used to live at 8610 Chester Street, which was an abandoned apartment. When Councilwoman Liang attempts to redevelop the area, he learns that his residential area must be torn down to successfully finish the project. He decides to take action and had the intention to feed her to his insects, but Fourarms was able to come to the rescue. His plan to save his home fails, though the idea of destroying the whole city seems to satisfy his revenge towards them. He was stopped by Heatblast with his powers reversed due to Ben's cold, but he decides to take revenge on them for ruining his plan to destroy the city. Luckily, Grandpa Max's San Ju Yen Pien medicine overrides Clancy's control over them, and Max delivers the final blow to knock him out once and for all. Clancy is part of the Negative 10, although his appearance is drastically changed. He appears to be mutated into a bug-like creature, it's implied Dr. Animo had a hand in this. 'Protector of Earth' In Protector of Earth he appears as a mini-boss for the south east/Bayou level, working for Dr. Animo. He appears in his unmutated form though retains his ability to travel in a cloud of insects. After Ben defeated him he's interrogated for the location of the kidnapped Gwen though he provides no useful information other than Animo is plotting to turn Gwen into one of his mutated monsters. Appearances * Side Effects (first appearance) * Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) / Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) 'Trivia' * It is revealed in the 4th season of the original series in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix trivia, Clancy does have the power to control animals mentally though he only uses Arthropods because of the bond he developed with them. * It seems that his ability isn't a result of a mutation because he was able to teach it to Dr. Animo. * He is the only bug-like enemy so far besides the Hive (who are nanochips that are bug-like). *He seems to share some similarities with the one-episode-only Totally Spies character Max Exterminus. * He is the second villain to have been seen in a different form. The first is Kevin Levin, the third being Rojo, the fourth being future Dr. Animo, the fifth is Darkstar, the sixth is Vilgax, and the seventh is Aggregor. * He is Dwayne McDuffie's favorite villain. * He is the dirtiest villain so far. Category:Villains Category:The Negative 10 Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Cleanup Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Mutants